fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Al Maajik
Al Maajik is a desert city in Reveria. It is the third major city that the player will encounter in Fantasy Life's story. Information "This desert city is ruled by the Dark Sultan, Damien (Daemon), who certainly has a rather intimidating name - but who is he really? The air is thick with magic, and there is a library in town that specialises in the magical arts. From here you can reach the dangerous Drysand Desert." "This mysterious desert town is known far and wide for its burgeoning arts of magic and alchemy."~quote from Castele library Al Maajik Outskirts "A travellers' hub situated between Al Maajik and the Drysand Desert. An ideal place to swap tales with other travellers and pick up supplies." Area Connections *Head to the south-west exit to go to the Desertward Ravine. *Head to the south-east exit to go to the Drysand Desert. *Head north to enter Al Maajik Sandtown. *Take the''' teleporter''' to teleport to Al Maajik Spelltown. Points of Interest *Maajik Air: can fly you to Castele or Port Puerto via the airship. *Pilot: can fly you to the Cave of Bones, Subterranean Lake or Ancient Ruins. *Sailor: located at the dock - can travel you to Cacto Cove. *Camel stand: you can rent a camel or call your personal horse if you have the respective bliss bonus. *Teleportation device: can teleport you directly to Al Maajik Spelltown. Lootable Items Insects *Beetle *Steel Stag Beetle *Second Best Beetle Flowers, Herbs and Mushrooms *Al Maajik Bloom *Healweed *Lucky Flower *Sunny Puff *Yellowbell Fruits, Vegetables and Animal Products *Desert Pear *Magic Eggs *Sweet Potato Ore, Wood and Fish *Al Maajik Gold *Black Bass *Evil Carp *Sardine *Flying fish *Sugar Tree Al Maajik Sandtown "Al Maajik's front doorstep. Numerous shops are located here, as well as the Baazar Workshop. An exciting place full of mystery." Area Connections *Head south to go to Al Maajik Outskirts. *Head north to go to Al Maajik Spelltown. Points of Interest *Prof. Snooze's Laboratory: where alchemists can their craft items and buy items. *Al Maajik General Goods: a shop to buy all sorts of items. *Shady Shop Clerk: allows you to buy materials for alchemy. *Clothes Shopkeeper: allows you to buy Al Maajik clothes. *Al Maajik Guild Office: a place to change your life or turn in bounties. *Al Maajik Inn: a place to sleep or rest to change the time of day. *Fabrics Shopkeeper: allows you to buy items for tailoring. *Timber and Leather Shopkeeper: allows you to buy buy logs, beams, and animal hide. *Ores and Gems Shopkeeper: allows you to buy ores or gems. *Pet Vendor: allows you to get a new pet or return one. *Furniture Shopkeeper: allows you to buy Al Maajik furniture. *Al Maajik Fine Arms: a place to buy weapons or armour. *Bazaar Workshop: a place for carpenters, blacksmiths, and tailors to craft items. Al Maajik Spelltown "A veritable paradise for Magicians to practice their craft. Its Academy of Magic is renowned for producing numerous first-class magicians." Area Connections *Head south to enter Al Maajik Sandtown. *Head north to go to the Al Maajik Bridge, which leads to the Dark Sultan's Fortress. *Take the teleporter to travel directly to Al Maajik Outskirts. Points of Interest *Al Maajik Library of Magic: a place to read books or visit the Tome of Shadows. *Mercenary Merchant: allows you to buy weapons and armor specifically for mercenaries. *Miguel's House *Al Maajik Holiday Home: a holiday home that can be purchased by asking the estate agent near the house. *Esmeralda's Academy of Magic: a place for magicians to buy gear and items. *Fruits & Veg Shopkeeper: allows you to buy fresh fruits & veg. *Meats Shopkeeper: allows you to buy meat such as mutton and beef. *Fish Shopkeeper: allows you to buy fish such as black bass and sandfish. *The Spice Rack: where cooks can cook their own food or buy cooked food from the shopkeeper outside the building. Dark Sultan's Fortress "The abode of the Dark Sultan (Daemon Helbourne). Rumor has it he spends his days shut up in here, plotting to take over the world." This area can be accessed through the Al Maajik Bridge located to the top-most of Al Maajik Spelltown when you have reached a certain point of the story. Category:Locations